Give my heart a break
by Axiiizdabestt
Summary: Mako keeps hurting Korra will he ever learn? Please Review!


*I OWN NOTHING* This was simply a songfic request from a contest I held on a fanpage I admin~ Nothing is mine J ~

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**_Lyric_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra was walking down the hall way of the air temple after a tiresome day, Everybody was waiting for her to join them for dinner. She had a lot on her mind watching Mako and Asami always so happy all the time she knew that should be her she knew Asami was that rich girl who was after a pretty little play thing. If she could just find a way to prove to him that she is who he's meant to be with.

'I know I could come up with something to show him what she's all about' Korra thought to herself.

She starts thinking about the day her and Mako met, how much he had been though and how he swore up and down he would never let go of his heart 'Well we see how well that worked out some pretty girl runs him over and flips her hair and oh boy it's all over' she snorted to herself.

**_The day I first met you_**

**_You told me you'd never fall in love_**

**_But now that I get you_**

**_I know fear is what it really was_**

"KORRA! Hurry up you're going to miss dinner!" Pema yelled from the kitchen

"Alright I'm Walking as fast As I can" Korra replied as she walked into the kitchen only to see a very cozy looking Mako and Asami "Pema I think I'll eat in my room is that okay? I don't want to disturb Asami playing with her puppet" Pema looked at Korra very confused and glanced over at Tenzin who looked like he was ready to Air Blast Asami and Mako apart "Sure Sweetie I don't see the problem I'll get your plate ready"

After Korra had said that she didn't want to disturb Asami and her puppet Mako had just been staring at her with this perplexed 'what could she have possibly meant by that' he glanced at Asami 'She does love me right?' He sadly thought to himself "I'm kind of glad she's not eating with us I mean she's so in love with you it's nasty I mean doesn't she understand you're mine?" Asami sneered as she said this "I mean she would never be able to handle anybody as good looking as you"

**_Now here we are, so close_**

**_Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_**

**_When will you realize_**

**_Baby, I'm not like the rest_**

**_Don't wanna break your heart_**

**_I wanna give your heart a break _**

"what the hell Asami? Is that all I am to you? A pretty face? Someone to hang on your arm and display at your fathers dinners?" Mako started getting angry not understanding why his looks had anything to do with this. "It's not even like that! Mako! Wait!" She tried to go after him but he just shoved her off "Asami I think it's best we take a break" He stalked out to the Court Yard of Air Temple Island

"Mako what were you thinking you knew she was all about you having a pretty face" he reprimanded himself "You know there is a lot more to you than just a pretty face" He heard someone behind him say he recognized the voice "You know it's rude to interrupt a man when he's talking to himself Korra" He chuckled "Well when this man looks like he can use a friend I feel like I have to interrupt" She joked back they fell into a comfortable silence "I mean it Mako there is a lot more to you than just a pretty face, you have this amazing personality you go above and beyond for the people you love, not to mention you're an AMAZING Fire bender" she looked away blushing.

**_I know you're scared it's wrong_**

**_Like you might make a mistake_**

**_There's just one life to live_**

**_And there's no time to wait, to waste_**

**_So let me give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Let me give your heart a break_**

**_Your heart a break_**

**_Oh, yeah yeah_**

"Korra" he sighed as he looked at her "I…I don't want to mess up this friendship you mean a lot to me and I don't want to change that, I know you have feelings for me but-but I can't do this I mean you're the Avatar for crying out loud! I can't take you away from that" He explained just the look on Korras face was enough to make him feel like an ass for what he just said "I think you should leave Mako" She whispered looking away from him so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face "Korra…I…" "JUST GO MAKO" He slowly walked away from her "I'm sorry" He said pathetically "Yeah whatever"

**_On Sunday, you went home alone_**

**_There were tears in your eyes_**

**_I called your cell phone, my love_**

**_But you did not reply_**

**_The world is ours, if you want it_**

**_We can take it, if you just take my hand_**

**_There's no turning back now_**

**_Baby, try to understand_**

A few days passed and Korra had barley spoken to Mako at practice he was really starting to get sick of it He's tried to grab her after practice but she just brushed him off jumped on Naga and just went home he was finally able to corner her "Korra this is getting crazy, why avoid me?" he pinned her against the wall "I don't know Mako you tell me I throw my heart out there and you smash it, I tell you how much I care about you and you – " she was cut off the pressure of his lips on hers "You know you talk too much sometimes"

**_Don't wanna break your heart_**

**_Wanna give your heart a break_**

**_I know you're scared it's wrong_**

**_Like you might make a mistake_**

**_There's just one life to live_**

**_And there's no time to wait, to waste_**

**_So let me give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Let me give your heart a break_**

"Korra I know now that everything Asami wanted form me was just to be her play thing she only cared That I had a pretty face, That I would do anything she asked" He whispered whole looking in her eyes "I've tried to tell you this Mako, You never listened to me all you ever saw was her that perfect hair, her perfect face, You didn't even give ne a second glance! Mako I know you don't want to get hurt –" Once again he cuts her off with his lips this time with more force as if trying to get his point across.

**_Your heart a break_**

**_There's just so much you can take_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Let me give your heart a break_**

**_Your heart a break_**

**_Oh, yeah yeah_**

"Please stop, I know you're not going to hurt me, Korra I see it in your eyes the way you look at me." Mako let go of her wrists and slid his hands to her waist leaning his forehead to hers "Just kissing you I feel complete I feel like a million bucks nothing else matters, and for the record I've always liked my girls with some spunk" He chuckled Korra blushed and giggled "Shut up I'm not spunky I'm confident I know I'm a bad ass" she laced her arms around his neck "So Mako what does this mean for you and Asami" "I told her we needed a break" he shrugged "Plus I know I found my perfect match" He leaned in and kissed her again.

**_When your lips are on my lips_**

**_And our hearts beat as one_**

**_But you slip right out of my fingertips_**

**_Every time you run, whoa_**

**_Don't wanna break your heart_**

**_Wanna give your heart a break_**

**_I know you're scared it's wrong_**

Later that night at Air temple island Mako acted as if he was walking on egg shells around Tenzin He didn't know how to tell him that he and his adopted daughter and his father's reincarnation were and Item "eh-hem Mako can we talk" Tenzin asked when He noticed the unease of the young fire bender in front of him "Uhh Sure Tenzin why did something happen?" He rubbed the back of his head trying to act if he wasn't nervous "I'm not stupid Mako, I know something happened between you and Korra she's been moping around here for the last few days and she's the reason we had to re-do the court yard after you left the other day she was so mad there was a crater in the courtyard, now tell me boy what happened" Tenzin sat down and poured two cups of tea Mako took a deep breath "Well she told me her feelings for me, and well let's just say I was stupid and didn't see what was in front of me" Tenzin looked at Mako knowingly "I've been there before you had the perfect girl you think she's the one then you turn around and BAM things change am I right" Tenzin asked as he took a sip of his tea.

**_Like you might make a mistake_**

**_There's just one life to live_**

**_And there's no time to wait, to waste_**

**_So let me give your heart a break_**

**_Cuz you've been hurt before_**

**_I can see it in your eyes_**

**_You try to smile it away_**

**_Some things, you can't disguise_**

Mako Nodded "I just Tenzin I don't want to mess up I hurt her that day I met Asami, Then I hurt her again the other night, What if I mess up? I don't wanna ruin this I think…No I know I'm so in love with her I don't know if I can handle the look on her face if I hurt her again" He sighed as he looked to the older air bender for advice "Mako you won't hurt her if you don't make promises to her you can't keep"

Just as they finished their conversation Korra walked in "Tenzin! Oh you're talking to Mako, did something happen? I mean if this is about the night I ruined the courtyard I'm sorry-" "Korra, Relax I was just telling your boyfriend here if he hurts you I'll air bend him all across republic city." Tenzin joked as Mako paled "Oh so you told him" Korra stated "and you're not mad?" She looked at Tenzin "Why would I be mad if you're happy.

**_Don't wanna break your heart_**

**_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_**

**_So, let me give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Let me give your heart a break_**

**_Your heart a break_**

**_There's just so much you can take_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Let me give your heart a break_**

**_Your heart a break_**

**_Oh yeah,yeah_**

**_The day I first met you _**

**_You told me you'd never fall in love_**

Later that night they sat on the roof overlooking the bay and Republic City Korra Had her head on his shoulder "You know when we first met you swore you wouldn't ever give your heart up" She looked up at him "Well things change when you meet a crazy lovely, funny, spunky water bender who just so happens to be the avatar, and has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen" He looked into her Eyes "You are the strongest Woman I have ever met Korra, You have the weight of the world on your shoulders and you just act like it's nothing" She looked up to the stars "Well when you have friends who are just as strong if not stronger then you are it's pretty easy to realize that It's not as hard as it looks" Korra looked back at Mako "Do you know how crazy in love with you I am?" she said as she stared to lean in to him "Do you know how much I love you as well? I promise to give your heart a break from all the pain I've caused Korra I mean it you -" This time he was the one cut off by her crashing her lips to his as they pulled away "you know you talk too much sometimes" Korra smiled resting her head back on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, they slept under stars that night in each other's arms.

-This is the first fic I've written in a few months I hope it was good thanks for reading y'all-


End file.
